


[podfic of] rose the morrow morn

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 31:48]Original Summary:“Look at that,” Neil’s voice is both too loud and too soft, a confusing echo across their matched radio frequency, and Andrew follows the direction of his gaze to the ever-present expanse of stars behind them. “Someday I’m gonna go out there.”Earth isn’t even visible from where they sit, nothing more than a distant memory and an occasional speck on a long-range scanner, but it’s in their DNA as sure as any other traits. “Neil,” he laughs, “you are out there.”“I mean out of system. I mean leaving.”They both know he never will, but it’s far too cruel to point it out. Instead, after the thirty seconds of solar eclipse, they sit out in the desert until their PPLS gauges beep a warning.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	[podfic of] rose the morrow morn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rose the morrow morn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991054) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



> Thank you to SashaSea for writing me this when I asked for something Rocketman inspired that I could podfic. It took me way longer to do it than I thought it would, but wow do I love the result so much.

**Audio Length:** 00:30:48

**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/132tnxkFNrn1oDVJKUZGnIlhrHiduTzbX/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
